Basically, the project entitled "Cloning and Sequencing of Activated Oncogenes" requires experimentation according to the various nature of transforming genes with general objectives being. (a) To examine the tissue and chemical selectively for oncogene activation in chemically-induced tumors derived from the NTP carcinogen bioassay program. (b) To examine the oncogene activation in spontaneously arising tumors in animals and to compare with oncogene activation in chemically-induced tumors to distinguish the mechanistic development of tumors. (c) To characterize oncogene activation and expression in early stages of tumor development. (d) To compare the nature of activated oncogenes in chemically-induced tumors derived from animal models to human tumors thought to have been caused by specific chemical exposures. (e) To examine relationships between chemical-DNA adducts and mutations of activated oncogenes in tumors to determine if oncogene activation was a direct consequence of the interaction of the chemical with DNA. A specific objective is to characterize novel oncogenes by cloning the gene and then determining the mechanism of activation by comparing the sequence for the transforming gene to the normal proto-oncogene.